Erstwhile
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kogitsunemaru dan Mikazuki mendapat misi menjaga sejarah; yakni dengan membiarkan sekian puluh ribu orang tewas dalam tragedi pengeboman di Hiroshima.


Suatu pagi, Hasebe mendapat perintah dari Aruji. Lelaki yang tengah menjabat sebagai pengurus tersebut segera memanggil Kogitsunemaru dan Mikazuki. Akan datang Revisionis Sejarah pada Perang Dunia II. Yang ditugaskan untuk pergi hanya Kogitsunemaru dan Mikazuki (sebetulnya bertiga bersama Kashuu, tapi dia sedang dalam ekspedisi lain bersama Yasusada). Aruji berpendapat bahwa para iblis tidak akan muncul begitu banyak, iblis-iblis itu hanya ingin mengincar sesuatu yang dapat merusak sejarah.

Aruji tidak memberi informasi lebih rinci, dia hanya memberi tahu sesuatu; akan ada peristiwa mengerikan yang menewaskan empat puluh ribu orang—dan mereka harus membiarkan peristiwa itu terjadi.

* * *

.

 **ERSTWHILE**

 _Touken Ranbu belongs to Nitro+ and DMM. I don't take any profit from this fanwork._

.

* * *

 _ **—Hiroshima, 4 Agustus 1945.**_

"Kapan pengeboman itu dilakukan?"

"Dua hari lagi."

Mikazuki duduk bersisian dengan Kogitsunemaru. Keduanya tengah menikmati makanan di warung soba. Ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran Kogitsunemaru. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus menikmati ekspedisi kali ini atau tidak, sebab rasanya mengerikan—amat sangat. Mendapat misi untuk membiarkan pengeboman terjadi sampai menewaskan banyak sekali nyawa, rasanya … entah. Kogitsunemaru tak mampu menjabarkan perasaannya. Ia hanya berpikir barangkali lebih baik apabila iblis itu memang benar mengincar bom yang akan dijatuhkan di kota ini dua hari lagi, maka dengan begitu tidak perlu ada peristiwa mengerikan; tidak perlu terjadi pengeboman dan puluhan ribu orang dapat melanjutkan hidup seperti seharusnya.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau saya memberi tahu mereka bahwa akan ada bom yang jatuh di sini nanti—yang mampu melenyapkan nyaris seluruh kota?"

Mikazuki menyudahi makanannya. Salah satu personifikasi pedang terbaik dan tercantik itu memandang Kogitsunemaru lembut. Ah, sepasang mata itu, perpaduan warna biru dan kuning, mengingatkannya pada matahari di siang bolong ketika langit begitu cerah, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tenggelam ke dasar. Kogitsunemaru segera sadar. Ia lekas meminta maaf atas perkataannya barusan. Tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, yang utama ialah melindungi sejarah.

"Aku tahu keresahanmu, Kogitsunemaru."

"Maafkan saya."

Mikazuki menggeleng. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Keresahamu adalah keresahanku juga. Empat puluh ribu nyawa itu tidak sedikit, tapi kita diminta untuk membiarkan mereka mati—demi menjaga sejarah agar tidak berubah. Bisakah kau bayangkan kota yang kita singgahi sekarang akan hancur lebur hanya dalam kurun waktu dua hari lagi?"

"Saya sulit membayangkannya, Mikazuki-dono."

Mikazuki tersenyum tulus. "Tapi kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Revisionis Sejarah, Kogitsunemaru. Mungkin mereka ingin menggagalkan pengeboman—nah, benarkah demikian? Aku sangat meragukannya. Bisa jadi mereka mengambil alih bom itu lalu menjatuhkannya di kota lain—kota yang lebih banyak penduduknya, suatu kota besar. Kita tidak pernah tahu. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah melindungi sejarah dengan tetap membiarkan pengeboman itu terjadi."

"Anda benar. Seharusnya saya hanya perlu melindungi sejarah."

"Bukankah kita sudah sering mengalami hal semacam ini—membiarkan banyak orang tewas seperti seharusnya, seperti yang tercatat dalam sejarah?"

Kogitsunemaru bungkam. Mikazuki mengerti. Lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya, meremas sekilas sebelum berpindah ke puncak kepalanya, mengelus lembut rambutnya. Kogitsunemaru memejamkan mata. Ia selalu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Sentuhan tangan Mikazuki pada rambutnya tak pernah gagal membuatnya merasa tenang. Mikazuki dapat dengan mudah melenyapkan kegelisahannya. Ia tak henti bersyukur karena Aruji selalu mengikut-sertakan Mikazuki kalau ia diberi misi. Kogitsunemaru kadang iri, ia juga ingin tergabung dalam Unit Pertama bersama Mikazuki. Tapi ia tidak cukup kuat untuk bisa berada di Unit Pertama.

"Kau sudah tenang?"

Kogitsunemaru mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Mikazuki-dono."

Mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di penginapan kecil. Kogitsunemaru tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus melihat ke arah jendela, membayangkan dalam waktu dekat nyaris seluruh kota ini akan lebur. Itu amat mengganggu pikirannya, padahal Mikazuki sudah mengingatkan untuk fokus pada ekspedisi. Kogitsunemaru merasa sedih. Melihat bulan yang menggantung separuh membuatnya semakin sedih. Ia seakan menjelma rubah kecil yang memohon pertolongan pada langit. Setidaknya, setidaknya … lenyapkan perasaan sedih ini. Biarkan pengeboman terjadi tapi lenyapkan perasaan sedihnya. Ia berpikir inilah kelemahan dalam wujud manusia; berupa perasaan. Pedang tidak memiliki perasaan. Tapi ia kini bukan lagi sebilah pedang.

Kesedihan masih saja menggelayuti diri. Kogitsunemaru semakin murung.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Mikazuki terbangun. Kogitsunemaru beralih memandang Mikazuki—rasanya sama saja seperti memandang bulan yang menggantung separuh di langit. Ia menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tak mampu memejamkan mata, tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Apakah kau ingin aku menyisir rambutmu?"

"Saya rasa itu akan sangat membantu."

Mikazuki bangkit. Kogitsunemaru menyerahkan sisir mungil pemberian Aruji. Mikazuki tampak lelah, tapi dia tetap bangun dan menyisir rambutnya. Kogitsunemaru sangat menyukai rambutnya; yang panjang, lembut, putih dan seperti berkilauan. Aruji tahu itu, demikianlah Aruji memberikannya sisir mungil agar rambutnya tetap rapi. Mikazuki senang menyisiri rambut Kogitsunemaru. Terasa lembut, _fuwa-fuwa_ , katanya. Kogitsunemaru juga senang disisiri oleh Mikazuki. Terasa menenangkan. Kegiatan sederhana yang membuat keduanya merasa tenang.

Mikazuki bergumam, hmm, hmm, hmm, berupa nyanyian.

"Kokaji."

"Aku akan menyisir rambutmu sambil menyanyikan Kokaji."

Kogitsunemaru tersenyum. Kokaji adalah nyanyian yang dibuat ketika seorang penempa menciptakannya bersama rubah jejadian di masa lampau. Mereka menyanyikan lagu itu bersama-sama sambil terus menempa. Kokaji. Kokaji. Kogitsunemaru merasa hangat. Mendengarkan nyanyian itu dari Mikazuki membuatnya teringat pada saat pertama kali ia dibuat. Besi ditempa, besi ditempa lagi. Pagi, siang, malam. Ia seolah berubah wujud menjadi rubah kecil yang polos—yang berlari-lari, membuat kegaduhan, menikmati kegembiraan. Tanpa perlu merasakan sedih seperti ketika dalam wujud manusia.

Mikazuki masih menyanyikannya sampai ia jatuh terlelap.

.

* * *

.

Belum juga pagi, iblis-iblis sudah mengacau di tengah kota.

Mikazuki terpaksa membangunkan Kogitsunemaru. Ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diperkirakan Aruji. Iblis datang terlalu dini. Setengah mengantuk, Kogitsunemaru berlari mengikuti Mikazuki. Mereka menghabisi iblis lemah yang menghadang. Mikazuki memanggil namanya beberapa kali, mengingatkan ia untuk fokus. Jangan sampai terluka. Jangan. Kogitsunemaru mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia harus fokus. Kalau sampai terluka, ia hanya akan membuat Mikazuki repot.

Tiga Ootachi terlihat dari kejauhan. Kogitsunemaru terkejut. Ada banyak sekali iblis, berkerumun di atas rumah penduduk. Iblis-iblis itu bersiap menyerang. Ini benar-benar tidak sesuai perkiraan. Iblis yang muncul tidak sedikit—tapi banyak, banyak sekali. Kogitsunemaru kepayahan. Ia terus mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa henti. Ia nyaris terluka andai saja Mikazuki tidak menghabisi seekor iblis di belakangnya. Ootachi mengaum.

"Aku akan mengatasi mereka."

Mikazuki melompat dengan pedang digenggam di atas kepalanya. Dia mendarat tepat di tubuh Ootachi. Dalam sekali tebasan, iblis kuat itu lenyap. Kogitsunemaru terpukau. Ia membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mengalahkan iblis sekuat itu, tapi Mikazuki hanya perlu setidaknya tiga detik. Ia tidak ingin kalah. Iblis-iblis lain dilenyapkannya dengan mudah. Ia sudah cukup terampil bertarung melawan mereka.

"Kogitsunemaru, di belakangmu!"

Pedang menghunus ke belakang. Iblis menggeram sebelum hilang menjadi serpihan. Melihat Kogitsunemaru kelelahan, Mikazuki berinisiatif untuk mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan. Dia berputar-putar. Kogitsunemaru seakan melihat bunga-bunga sakura muncul, bermekaran sekaligus berguguran di sekitar tubuh Mikazuki. Dia menghunus dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Pedangnya seperti melebar, membabad habis iblis-iblis. Satu Ootachi yang tersisa segera dikalahkan.

Kogitsunemaru terkesiap. Ia baru saja melihat sisi lain seorang Mikazuki Munechika. Lelaki itu memang benar-benar kuat—sangat kuat. Ia tak pernah melihat Mikazuki mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya seperti itu (tentu, ini karena mereka selalu diberi misi yang cukup mudah tanpa memerlukan bantuan seluruh anggota Unit Pertama). Tugas sampingan Mikazuki sendiri adalah untuk membimbing Kogitsunemaru dalam bertempur melawan para iblis, mengingat ia belum lama bergabung bersama Touken Danshi.

Mikazuki masih berdiri, mengambil napas. Kogitsunemaru segera menghampiri.

"Misi semacam ini tidak sepatutnya ditugaskan untukmu. Aku curiga Aruji sengaja melakukannya."

Kogitsunemaru tersenyum. "Sepertinya Nushi-sama memang sengaja melakukannya. Nushi-sama ingin saya berkembang dan menyaksikan pertempuran yang sesungguhnya. Beliau ingin agar saya bisa lebih kuat di bawah bimbingan Anda, Mikazuki-dono."

"Kalau menyangkut Aruji, kau selalu berpikir positif."

Ia tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja."

"Jadi, apakah misi kita sudah berakhir?"

Kogitsunemaru melihat-lihat. "Entah. Kita hanya perlu menunggu perintah dari Konnosuke-dono. Sepertinya dia belum muncul."

Mikazuki mengajaknya untuk beristirahat kembali. Matahari bahkan baru muncul setengah jam kemudian. Pukul delapan pagi mereka berkunjung ke warung soba, menikmati sarapan sambil bersenda-gurau. Rasanya berbeda. Kogitsunemaru memandang orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, ia melihat banyak hal; bangunan-bangunan, warung soba, para pejalan kaki, anak kecil. Ia tak mungkin merengkuh semua itu. Takdir berkata bahwa segala hal yang dilihatnya sekarang ini akan lenyap besok. Tapi melihat Mikazuki yang tersenyum di sampingnya membuat ia menyadari sesuatu; baik atau buruk, setidaknya mereka telah berhasil menjaga sejarah.[]

 **11:38 PM – October 9, 2017**


End file.
